


Pick me up, please?

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry/Emotional Reunion Sex, Arguments, Blowjobs, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Breast Worship, But Rick is good, Crying, Deepthroating, Dressing as his true self, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facial, Hair-pulling, M/M, Make-up, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Binary Trans Character, Non-Binary Trans Daryl Dixon, Other, Pet Names, Post Top Surgery, Spanking, Stiletto worship, Those two need each other, Top Rick Grimes, We like him, Will Dixon is a Transphobic Asshole, all safe sane and consensual, d/s dynamics, established relationship (sort of), we hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "Get in the car, now.”Rick drove fast, not looking at the man seating next to him for a second, jaw squared and concentrated on getting home as quickly as he could manage it without getting them both in an accident.“Rick--"“Shut your mouth.”





	Pick me up, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I've had this sitting on the side for awhile which is totally unfair because it is a verse I really like so I hope you all like reading this story!
> 
> As is often the case: be mindful of the tags, they are here for a reason. If any are missing or if you have any questions, please hit the comments, tell me!
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely Tweedo, months ago, thank you Darling, as always, your words and counsel are a wonder for my self-esteem!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Get in the car, now.”

Rick drove fast, not looking at the man seating next to him for a second, jaw squared and concentrated on getting home as quickly as he could manage it without getting them both in an accident.

“Rick--"

“Shut your mouth.”

“What the--”

“I said SHUT UP!” and this time Rick turned to look at his ex-boyfriend, raising a challenging eyebrow at him, his eyes black with fury.

The matching anger on Daryl's face was completely undermined by how he squirmed on the leather of his seat, making it squeak and the entirely too short skirt he was wearing showing more and more of the man's muscular thighs with each shift.

“You are unbelievable!” Rick exclaimed, eyes back on the road, nostrils flaring with exasperation.

“C'mon, Rick...” Daryl tried again, voice getting weaker under Rick's intense side-glance but keeping on anyway. “You know why I called you, I don't have a car and my father was coming, I would never have bothered you otherwise...”

“I know. Still doesn't explain how you just happen to reappear in Senoia when you vanished for months and god, Daryl! See where you're having me picking you up, a gay bar? Dressed like this? Really? Unbelievable. Now stop talking, don't know if I can get us home safely if you don't.” Rick's voice resonated with anger and sadness.

 

 

Rick closed the door behind them with a loud crack, wood whining under his strength. He went straight for his kitchen, snatched a beer out of the fridge only to forget about it right away. He started pacing like a caged lion.

“Can I talk now?”

“Do I want to hear what you have to say?” Rick asked, tone less biting than before, still angry as hell but his voice betrayed him. He sounded wrecked with disappointment and fatigue.

“Rick, come on, I never wanted for things t'happen this way...I left when life became too hard with that asshole around! He threatened ya! Said he'd beat ya up for lettin’ me be myself! ”

“We could have faced him together! I'm a fucking COP! For God's sake, Daryl! Or we could have moved some place else, go back to Atlanta or go to New York or whatever! But no, you just left, wrote me a damn letter and LEFT!”

Daryl flinched a little under Rick's enraged shouts but stayed put. He deserved every word.

Rick sank in a chair, shoulders sagging and pinched the bridge of his nose with a loud stifling breath.

“Why are you here? Back?”

“I missed ya too damn much.”

“Missed me in a fucking gay bar, flirtin' around all dressed up to kill? You must be kiddin' me!”

“I ain't! I went to the station, and chickened out, I walked here from the motel, dressed like that under the damn trench ya gave me, and chickened out again. I needed a drink and it was the only place near here that wouldn't throw me out lookin' like the goddamn queen I am. Look 't me, Rick, and tell me I ain't right!”

And although Rick'd been about to retort he relented. The way Daryl was dressed would have been bad enough had he run into the likes of his father but the heavy eye-shadow, liner and lipstick he was wearing would have been a death sentence for sure.

Crossing his arms on the table, Rick slouched even more and rested his chin atop his wrists, closing his eyes for a second and trying to concentrate on breathing deeply.

Daryl tentatively sat in the chair next to him, reaching a hand to brush the man's back gently.

“Rick, come on, talk t'me.”

After a few seconds of heavy breathing Rick straightened back up, so fast his back hit the chair. He looked deep into Daryl's eyes, shaking his head.

“I'm going to wreck you.”

Daryl's eyes widened and filled with lust as though instantly.

Rick didn't wait for an answer. One of his hand sprang off to Daryl's hair, yanking the man up in time with him and guiding, dragging, him to what was once their bedroom.

The door slammed against the wall and Daryl was pushed forcefully on top of the bed, his green skirt going all up to his waist and revealing the bottom of his strapless leather body. The vision had Rick stall just a second, pupils visibly flooding their surrounding seas with dark lust.

“Face the mirror.” Rick commanded as he lit up the room.

Daryl was on all fours in a matter of second, his red stilettos begging for attention. Pulling harshly on one of Daryl's legs so he would lift it up, Rick took the heel in his mouth and proceeded to blow it like he would a cock, his free hand going to press bluntly and with no warning whatsoever on Daryl's already steeled cock.

Letting the heel fall out of his mouth with an indecent pop and Daryl's leg drop back on the bed unceremoniously, Rick put both his hands on the man leather-clad butt, groping it before lashing out on it with loud slaps.

“You fucking left, you're going to pay.”

“Yesss!” Daryl moaned.

“You, don't, talk.” Rick said, putting spank commas between each word.

His arms snaked to Daryl's front and Rick kneeled behind him. He pulled the man up on his knees too, and as much as he loved Daryl's skirt, he really wanted to see him naked. Waiting wasn't part of his plan that night, not after all this time apart from each other.

The skirt passed over Daryl's head and off to the floor, Rick could take his fill of Daryl's appearance as his body was snuggly fitted in the bodice-like leather garment.

“You look like sin.” Rick murmured in the man's ear and the shivers that ran down his spine prompted his next move. One of his hands went back to Daryl's encased cock and pressed firmly while the other yanked back at his long brown hair so he would tilt his head for Rick to ravish his mouth and smear rouge all around his lips. Daryl moaned into the kiss, shaking Rick to his core like only he ever could.

Rick got up from the bed to get rid of his shoes, socks and shirt and went back to Daryl. His fingers got busy undoing the few buttons that allowed the cloth to hug the man's gorgeous breasts so he could free them. They sprang out and Rick could only kiss them, taking one nipple then the other in his mouth and sucking on them with wicked nibbles of his teeth.

“Get down on the floor, back to the mirror, on your knees, open your mouth for me.”

And Daryl did all that, his eyes glossy with potent arousal, his round heavens bouncing with every last one of his movements.

Once the man was in the requested position, Rick didn't waste any time opening his jeans and pushing them just enough that his undone zipper would collar Daryl's neck with each push forward.

Taking his hard, leaking cock in hand, the cop traced the contours of Daryl's lips with the tip, the mix of precome and lipstick, delicious.

“I'm so going to cum on your face when I'm done with you.” Rick gasped and Daryl whined low. “Now part those sugar lips for me, baby, wider.”

Daryl wrapped his lips around Rick's dick with a delighted moan and the man pushed in with a low growl, the slight scrape of teeth on his length putting a new edge to his already overflowing pleasure.

“God, I missed you.”

He started pounding down Daryl’s throat and mouth, reveling in the gagging sounds that escaped from the man’s lips, tension slowly leaving his body to let him enjoy his ex(?)boyfriend’s presence.

“I missed you, I missed you, I--” Rick started chanting in between ragged intakes of air. Orgasm was slowly blossoming inside him, expanding from his loins to his every nerve-ending. He pulled out and held Daryl’s mouth open with one hand, the other directing his cock.

“Close your eyes, beauty.”

Daryl did and Rick jerked himself to completion, his cock twitching repeatedly as his balls emptied in long white streaks of cum splashing across Daryl’s face, painting eyelids and nose and stubbly cheeks, mixing with lipstick and running eyeliner and dripping down inside his mouth.

“Take the body off and get on the bed, keep the pumps.”

Daryl did, and Rick felt his softened cock already coming back to life, slow and steady, as he took in the vision of Daryl’s magnificent form, hair splayed on a white pillow, eyes blown, cum drying on his face, makeup a complete mess, breasts standing at attention and cock responding in kind between delightfully parted legs. 

“I am going to blow that perfect cock of yours until I’m fully hard again and can fuck you till morning, you will not cum until I do.” Rick’s voice was oozing exquisite command and Daryl nodded with each of his words, whining needily.

Without further ado, Rick laid down between Daryl’s legs and took him in his mouth, humming in pleasure at the sensation of having him back where he belonged. Bobbing up and down the length moaning reverent notes to which Daryl responded with cries of pleasure, hands white-knuckling the sheets, they were back where they both belonged. With each other.

One of Rick’s hands began fondling the man’s balls, tugging on them lightly, rolling them between his fingers and palm in time with his blowing the hard length deeper and deeper down his throat.

Straightening up, Rick let Daryl’s cock slip out of his mouth and replaced his lips with his hand, stroking hard while he trailed kisses up the man’s stomach, inching up to his breasts, he nuzzled them, putting his face in between the large orbs, the smooth skin caressing his cheeks and making him gasp.

“You made me fall in love with you and you left, I love you and you fucking LEFT!” his shout muffled as his lips pressed against Daryl’s sternum.

“Rick…” Daryl took the man’s face out of between his breasts, pulling up so he’d meet his gaze. “M’so sorry, so so sorry,” he peppered kisses on the man’s lips, covering them with tenderness, tasting the tears that had started falling down his cheeks and licking them off his mouth. “My star-struck gorgeous. I love you more than my life. You have to believe me, I was in hell without you.” 

Rick's eyes were a tsunami of tearful emotion and it broke Daryl's heart to look into them, this man's innocence when it came to feelings always hit him hard and right then, the sky of his eyes was clouded by childlike hope and bare need. The grip Rick had on his shoulders was getting so tight bruises would sure come in the morning.

“You have to believe me...my pretty bug...I love you more than my fucking boobs, Rick!”

That had a moist chuckle escape Rick’s lips and the man buried his face in the crook of Daryl’s neck, sobbing relief and desperation, their embrace crushing them both.

After a long moment, Rick rose from the bed, took lube out of the nightstand and started prepping Daryl without a word, choosing to breathe all the air that filled the man’s lungs instead, kissing him with long passionate hugs of lips and strokes of tongue. 

The kiss broke in gasps as Rick entered the body of his lover, Daryl’s muscles clenching around his cock, recognizing and welcoming his intrusion, pulling him deeper and deeper like a chain of gears.

“I need you, needyouneedyouneedyou…” Rick was babbling and gasping and breathing heavy, Daryl responding in kind and meeting his every thrusts.

They made love like they did everything else, as an equal tandem of attention, of passion that ran fiery sparks in their veins, as if discovering each other anew.

Rick turned them around, laying on his back and pulling Daryl on top of him, running blind hands across a back and ass he knew by heart, Daryl’s breasts hanging heavy above his face, occasionally bumping against him. Their eyes were locked and Rick took a nipple in his mouth, sucking forcefully before mouthing around it, trying to fit as much of the pale globe in his mouth as he could and humming back in time with Daryl’s pants and moans.

The man fucked himself on Rick’s cock in slow motions of his pelvis, sinking on it, impaling himself and gasping all along, searching the room for air.

Rick’s hands on his hips had Daryl stop mid-descent and his lover started a frenzied pace of pounding his wheezing hole. The sound of skin hitting skin, of moans and pants and near-tearing sheets got them both closer and closer to climax, unleashing their sex-crazed selves.

“Slap my face, Daryl, with those hands and those perfect tits of yours, hit me, show me you’re here, show me!” and Daryl did, smacking across his lover’s face till his cheeks got red with the influx of blood beneath the skin, choking him with full-on breasts pressing against his mouth and flattening with the pressure he put in pushing them all over the man’s face, their eyes never leaving each other’s.

Rick pulling him down on his chest, hugging him as close as he could, melting their skins together as he thrusted harder and harder took them both to the end, releasing their wild love into the air, love and oxygen the same life necessity. Rick came deep in Daryl’s tight hot channel and the other man painted both their chests with burning whiteness.

“I believe you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a chaptered-prequel in the works if anyone is interested.  
> Also, for those of you who liked the first installments of Marital Bliss, I shall come back soon with a third part!  
> Xoxoxo
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
